Lightbringers' Quest Myth
The myth by which Orlanth and other Lightbringers saved the world. *It is divided into four parts The Westfaring The Land Journey *Orlanth departed from the Hill of Orlanth Victorious. *He left Elmal in charge. *He travelled westward on Mastakos's Chariot *He was ambushed Jagrekriand and the chariot broken. *He met Issaries and Lhankor Mhy and joined together. *In the Lightless Forest, the trio were ambushed by the Variant Army of Konagog and Vonagog but fought off their attackers. *They helped Shankgaro against the Lesser Kajaboori. *The Trio then met Chalana Arroy and Flesh Man *Chalana Arroy advised Orlanth to follow Flesh Man. *Flesh Man led them to Sorcerer's Town and begged Orlanth to rescue Eurmal from execution. *Orlanth drove of the executioners and made Eurmal swear the Bondsman's Oath *On the shores of the Western Sea, the travellers were met by Ginna Jar *She urged them to form the Lightbringers' Ring The Sea Journey *Orlanth summoned Sofala to help them cross the sea. *Orlanth drove off an attacking Sea Dragon *Chalana Arroy healed an attacking God. *Issaries camp defences protected them against a swarm of small monsters. *Eurmal thwarted an attack by Golod by convincing him they were kin. *Lhankhor Mhy diverted an attacking Goddess. Luathela *The Luatha opposed the Lightbringers. *Orlanth used the Eternal Ring of Vingkotling to summon forty nine thousand Vingkotling warriors. *After a battle, Aklor the Luathan leader agreed to escort them to Rausa *Rausa agreed to let the Lightbringers pass through the Gates of the West *Rausa let them go beyond the Western Gates. Descent into the Underworld *The Lightbringers followed the Trail of Yelm's Blood *Canis Chaos attacked them. *The Greater Ungoron spared the Lightbringers for Chalana's sake, *At Kaldar's Gate, Orlanth defeated Kaldar while Eurmal seduced Sinjota *They then followed the Path of Silence until Lhankor Mhy made them leave following a secret of the Elder Tree *Issaries negotiated with Jeset to cross the River of Swords. *They made their way to the Obsidian Palace and were guests of the Only Old One *Orlanth's leadership failed him in the Palace when Eurmal betrayed him. *Chalana met a demon which could not be healed and was abused by it that she should not heal herself. *Lhankor Mhy discovered something that he could not know. *Flesh Man was killed and made his way to the Halls of the Dead alone. *Eurmal lost himself, became responsible and brought the Lightbringers together again. The Hall of the Dead Orlanth and Yelm *Orlanth heard laughter from the Hall *He asked the porter, King Gryphon, what it was and was told it was the laughter of despair. *Orlanth entered and saw Yelm, his 294 Judges, Ernalda, Donandar, Mahome, Flamal, Humakt, Yinkin and the dead Vingkotlings. *Orlanth made a Song of Truth which released the dead to help him. *Orlanth then underwent the Trial by Combat by defeating the Keepers of the Locked Gate *Orlanth then made a Promise of the Future *Orlanth then went the Requirement of Proof by bathing himself in the Bath of Fire, Hatred and Truth. *In the Land of Life, the mortals prayed to Orlanth to save him from destruction. *Yelm then made a Statement of Recognition *Orlanth then filfulled Yelm's Demand for Atonement by making a qualified obeisance. *Orlanth then made a Bid for Friendship *Yelm demurred but did so at the urging of Lodril, Dendara, Chalana Arroy and others. The Ritual of the Net *Arachne Solara made the assembled gods swear the Cosmic Compromise *Arachne Solara then spun a magical web and gave it to the gods to hold. *Wakboth then entered. *The Gods threw the net on Wakboth trapping him. *Arachne Solara then devoured Wakboth *The gods took an tiny piece of his shattered husk as a reminder of their oath. *Arachne Solara gave birth but concealed it with the net. The Return *Orlanth and his companions marched out the Eastern Gate *Yelm and his retinue went out before them. *Mostal repaired the Eastern Gates *Yelm boarded the Chariot of the Sun *Arachne Solara revealed Time *The Gods acted as one and restored the world to life. Source *King of Sartar Category:Orlanth's Myths Category:Issarite Myths Category:Chalanan Myths Category:Lhankoring Myths Category:Eurmali Myths Category:Great Darkness Storm Tribe Myths